Hearts' Desire
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Three little stories surrounding Sonny and Chad's relationship.
1. A Penny in the Fountain

_**A/N: So I wrote several little drabbles, sad attempts at creativity but I rather am fond of them. I decided it was time I dig them out of the memorybox of my computer files and write them into little stories. Each little drabble has a little drabble surrounding it. All will be Channy. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy and take something away or get something out of my poor little drabbles as I have.

* * *

**_

_**One: A Penny in the Fountain **_

_The surface, the stage upon which the glittering light dances, grows further and further_

_I fall quickly, quietly through the void_

_Before silently taking my resting place, corruptible on the bottom, green with algae and copper_

_A wish_

* * *

"What is this, Chad?" Sonny asked, pulling away from his kiss, his lips lingers above hers, thirsting.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently, as if speaking too loudly would shatter the moment into oblivion and he would wake up, aware that it was just a dream, or a nightmare if he knew it could never be real.

"I mean, are we together or not? We can't just keep pretending and drifting around. This has to be something – mean something."

"It does."

"Chad," Sonny sighed, exasperated with his aloof attitude, "We've been doing this for weeks – almost a month – meeting in secret, sending discrete smiles to each other in the cafeteria and in passing. We hide what we are and then build up to one moment where everything, all the passion that has been pent up, is released in a single, parting kiss. I need something more, Chad. I need to know what we are," Sonny pleaded.

"We are a wish, Sonny Munroe, a wish of a something more."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means, we are something faint, something that will fade in time, but something we must grasp and hold onto as tight as we can right now. Don't lose us, Sonny."

"A wish," Sonny repeated, "Something so frail and so mortal. I just want to know that what we have isn't a game – that it is real and that it is true."

"It is real and it is true, Sonny. I love you and I love what we have. Just enjoy whatever it is while we have it, Sonny."

"I will," Sonny vowed, "I promise."

"And someday maybe this wish – our wish – can grow into something more."

"Someday," Sonny nodded, agreeing.

"Someday."


	2. Epic

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Anyways, I have a new obsession – Repo! The Genetic Opera. Well, not really the movie, mostly the songs and the Graverobber. I have a new story called "Her Sweet Overture" and I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. Thanks again. Also these little drabbles don't tie in to one another. They are all separate – the only thing they have in common are my little attempts at creativity and Channy.

* * *

**

_**Two: Epic**_

_You are you_

_And I am I _

_You have your flaws and I have mine _

_So let's get together and write an epic ending – our own happily ever after_

_To this not so fairytale romance

* * *

_

Sonny Munroe was clearly not happy. She had had a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper since she had first met him. Maybe if she hadn't stuttered and sputtered and forgotten his name, things would be different. But alas, here it was, their sixth month of knowing each other, and they were fighting like cats and dogs.

It was misery. They never got along and in fact, they would go out of their ways to "accidentally run into" one another and pick a fight. They would call each other at all hours of the night just to scream or let out steam. He was her punching bag and she was his. Every bit of frustration, hatred, denial, or loss was thrown back and forth at one another.

Sonny hated it – especially considering the fact that she liked Chad (like _really _liked Chad.) Sure, she didn't really mind arguing with him (she liked spending time with him, even if that meant fighting) but sometimes she wished that they could stop fighting and just be friends.

So of course, when she saw Chad by the water fountain that afternoon, she wasn't very excited to see him. This was their third day in their full-fledged battle. Apparently he was mad at her for something which caused her to be mad at him. Neither really knew why they were fighting. It was just what they did.

"Sonny," Chad said casually.

"Chad," Sonny replied.

"Just so you know, we're still fighting," He reminded her (as if she needed reminding.)

"Of course we are," Sonny scoffed, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Yeah, exactly. Fighting is what we do."

"Mmhmm. I wouldn't know what to do if we weren't," Sonny attempted a weak laugh.

"Me either. It's…"

"Just what we do?" Sonny finished for hum.

"Yeah. Can I admit something to you, Sonny?" Chad asked. Sonny's heart immediately started racing. What was he going to tell her? She felt her face flush but she swallowed her fear and answered him.

"Yes, you know you can."

It was true. Despite all the fighting, Sonny and Chad knew each other best and did in fact trust each other. No secrets would wind up on blogs or be voiced in their show lounges. Things stayed between them and only them so in between the screaming, they were the ones each other could turn to in times of trouble.

"Good. Um…this is going to sound really stupid but…I can't remember what we're fighting about," Chad blushed.

"Can I admit something to you?" Sonny asked; Chad nodded, "I…I can't remember what we're fighting about either."

Chad burst with laughter and Sonny followed suit.

"Well aren't we brilliant," he laughed, "Oh, Munroe, what are we going to do about us?"

He meant the question as a joke but Sonny's cheeks still stung at the question. He had brought up a good point, rather he knew it or not. What would they do about themselves? They weren't quite friends but they weren't quite enemies – no matter what they said.

Sonny's voice took on a serious note, "What _are _we going to do about us?" She asked.

Chad bit his lower lip, "I don't know. I was hoping that wouldn't come up."

"You're the one that brought it up, stupid," Sonny smiled, earning herself a snarky look from Chad, "Well – what are we? Are we friends or more or are we even friends at all?" She asked.

"I don't know," Chad answered earnestly, "I mean, we are friends that's for sure…I think."

"But we're not friends like how I'm friends with Nico and Grady. We're different. Why are we different?" Sonny's eyes were desperate and her heart was racing. She was sure Chad could hear it echoing through her chest.

"I've noticed," Chad blushed, "I mean, I _think _I like you."

"You _think _you like me?" Sonny's brow creased with confusion.

"Well – do you like me?" He asked.

Suddenly, a thick fog of tension fell upon them. Sonny gulped, not really knowing how to answer.

"Well…yeah," she admitted, "Ever since I met you actually."

Chad's eyes widened, "No way! I…I've kind of liked you since then to. I think…I think it was when you couldn't remember my name that I started liking you. You weren't one of those crazed tweens that fall in desperation over me. You knew I was famous and you didn't care."

"Well," Sonny smiled, "I cared a _little_."

"So now what?" Chad asked.

"The logical thing to do – because we both seem to obviously like each other – would be to start going out."

"That's not going to be easy for us, you know," Chad's lips twisted upward into his classic smirk, "I mean, we fight all the time. It's not going to be one of those picture-perfect relationships, you know. We're going to have problems."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from us," Sonny smiled.

"I might really fight with you on some things."

"And I might really scream."

"And I might walk out."

"And I might too."

"But I'll come back," Chad looked down at her, his eyes full of truth, "I'll always come back."

"And I will too."

"It won't be easy."

"It'll be far from easy," Sonny agreed.

"But I'm willing to try."

"Me too."

"It won't be perfect," Chad warned her, "It'll be us."

"Well if you ask me, I think 'us' is pretty perfect."

"You're right," Chad threw an arm around her shoulders, "I'm glad we're together, Munroe."

"Me too. I still think you're an egotistical narcissist."

"And I think you're a preppy little chuckle-city clown."

"But we're…"

"Perfect," Chad finished for her.

"Yes," Sonny smiled up at him, "We are."


End file.
